


Earn them, she purred

by ParisOlympia



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/pseuds/ParisOlympia





	Earn them, she purred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMarvelousMadMadamMim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Cowslip and Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860322) by [TheMarvelousMadMadamMim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim/pseuds/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim). 
  * Inspired by [By Cowslip and Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860322) by [TheMarvelousMadMadamMim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim/pseuds/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim). 


End file.
